Mindless
by kira66
Summary: Clarke Griffin is going to be a Doctor, not like she has a choice when she's weeks away from completing her residency, and she hates it. Lexa Woods is the youngest Delaware State Representative in history and eyeing a run for Senate. Amoungst the turmoil of DC's politics Clarke and Lexa fall for each other until a series of events and misunderstandings threaten to tear them apart.
"I'm moving to Montana." Clarke waited and watched her friends as the news started to sink in. "If all goes well it'll be next month as soon as my residency ends." She added.

Raven sat down her glass of wine, afraid she was going to break the delicate stemmed glass, with shaky hands. "Montana? As in the State of?" She was confused by this information because Clarke never said anything, _anything,_ about moving.

Clarke felt the corners of her her lips turn up slightly. Trust Raven to make confusion look amusing. "That's the only Montana that I know of." She answered easily having already made peace with this, seemingly out of the blue, decision.

"Why Montana and better question why are we only hearing about this now?" Octavia's knuckles were turning white from her grip on her wine glass.

"You guys haven't been around." Clarke told them honestly. "This isn't a new offer, just one I never took seriously until recently."

"How long have you know about Montana if its not a new offer?" Raven was struggling to understand.

Clarke sat back in her chair and brought her bottle of beer to her lips, taking a long chug, before sitting it down on the table and answering. "They offered me the job right before I started my residency so a little over 5 years."

Octavia sat her glass down with a heavy clank. "5 years?! What the hell C? Were you ever going to tell us or just up and disappear one day?"

"I'm telling you now." Clarke pointed out. "And I didn't even consider it an option at the time. But with recent happenings here in DC I need a change. So I called them up and sure enough they've been waiting for my answer before proceeding with filling the position." She looked at her two best friends for a moment. "Its a great opportunity. Its a facility that the Ranchers all chipped into build. Their closest hospital is over an hour and half away and it isn't practical anymore. It's going to be complete in two months and Chief of Trama Medicine and Emergency Surgery is mine if I want it. I'd be the youngest person ever to hold that title." It was a little exciting.

Raven frowned. "Have you told Lexa about this?" She wasn't sure what was going to between the Politician and her best friend but it was time to find out.

Clarke let out a little snort. "I haven't spoken to Lexa since last month. I highly doubt she cares what I'm doing now that she got her information."

"What do you mean information?" Octavia racked her brain trying to figure out what Clarke was talking about but came up empty. And as Indra's Chief of Staff, who was Lexa's Chief of Staff, she was more than certain she would know.

Narrowing her eyes Raven looked at her friend, really _looked_ at her. Had she been so caught up in her relationship with Anya that she didn't see her friends slumped posture or the dark rings under her eyes? She hadn't seen Clarke look so accepting yet so defeated since Finn... "Clarke what happened between you and Lexa?" She knew her friend had hit it off with the young State Representative as soon as they met. Anya liked to talk and her favorite topic was Lexa, her younger sister.

"Nothing happened...not really. We went out for a couple weeks but once Lexa got the information about my mother and Uncle Pike she bailed. Haven't heard from her since our last date which was a month ago." Clarke, sadly, accepted that people would date her because of her last name and who she could get them access to. Finn taught her that hard lesson when he bailed after using their relationship, of three years, to get himself a nice cushy job with one of her mothers, at the time, opponents. He took everything he knew about her family and used it against them. Her mother had been so livid that she let it happen that they stopped talking for over a year. The stress of the situation almost caused her to fail out of medical school, she was only in her third year at the time, and she ended up having to struggle to finish out the year with passing grades while feeling like she was drowning.

Octavia furrowed her brow. "Lexa isn't like that!" She blurted out. Its true that she spent most of her down time in the company of Politicians, Lincoln was one of Wood'ss bodyguards after all, but did she really know them? In the last month she saw Lexa over ten times due to various meetings and gatherings she was expected to attend as an affiliate of the Grounder party. And she immediately felt her stomach drop because at the last two parties Lexa had a pretty red head hanging off her arm. Costia she had been introduced as. And they always arrived and left together. Why hadn't she inquired about Clarke or why she hadn't attended any of the events when she was suppose to be dating Lexa? Was she too blinded with her shit to care? "I am so sorry Clarke."

Clarke gave her a small, sad, smile. "Its okay O. I know you two are apart of that world now." She dismissed, easily. "But like I said I need to get out of DC for awhile and try to get my life together."

"This is bullshit!" Raven huffed as she picked her phone up off the table and disappeared out of the kitchen only to return a couple minutes later. "I just called and bitched Anya's voicemail out." She tossed her phone back onto the table with a thud. "This isn't okay Clarke. If this was the plan all along, to use you to get insider information on Mama G and her band of merry Dingbats...that's crossing a line." She respected Abby Griffin, how could she not when the woman had taken her in and treated her like another daughter all through high school and most of college, but lately she had been turned off, completely, by some of the policies that Arkers were supporting; including their strict anti-gay stance of recent years. How the woman could support something that went against everything her daughter stood for she didn't know.

* * *

Posted this over on AO3 and received some positive reaction so I thought I'd post here and see what people think. Should I continue?


End file.
